Oblivion
by LaughingOutLoud333
Summary: Jeffery Woods, more commonly known as Jeff the Killer, has a sister. She loves to fight, she loves to kill. But when she runs into her brother and best friend, what will she do? And when Jane starts threatening the Pastas, whose side will she take?
1. Chapter 1 - Time

**_A/N: This is my first Creepypasta fanfiction, first fanfiction on this site, and definitely not my best fanfiction. This is currently un-betaed (please let me know if you have someone you'd like to recommend, I'm begging you!) so all mistakes are mine - apologies in advance. I'll admit it, this chapter is a lot of dialogue. That makes me unhappy, as well as you, I'm sure, but I'd just like to get a feel for what people are looking for or if you like this. Please read and review, constructive criticism is entirely welcome and helpful, and let me know what you think! :)_**

_Chapter 1_

_Time_

"I told you I was better at Call of Duty than you," Jeff smirked.

"I'm not a cheater," Ben said simply.

"How was that cheating?"

"It's always cheating when you win."

"Coming from the hacker."

"Bite me."

"You sound like Shale."

"Maybe because she was my best friend."

"Well, she was my sister."

"At least I didn't go insane, kill our parents, and abandon her!"

"At least I can swim in the deep end of the pool!"

"Do you really want to get into this right now? I'll kick your ass!"

"Why the hell would you bring Shale into this anyway?"

"You're the one who brought her into this! But maybe I miss her! That's more than you can say!"

"I love my sister!"

"You have a funny way of showing it!"

* * *

_Once upon a time, Jeff the Killer had a sister, and BEN Drowned had a best friend. Shale Woods was a sweet girl, who always did what she was told, always tried to help everyone, and could _never_ turn down a good fight. The time came when Jeff had his episode. Shale had always blamed herself. She had taught him how to fight. _She_ had instilled that carnal instinct in him that had finally led to his downfall. When he had finally asked her if he was beautiful, she didn't lie._

_"You'll always be my pretty little brother."_

_And so Jeff had let her live. But he didn't stay. Shale was found and put in foster care. She too snapped._

_She had always wondered what happened to her little brother. Of course, she suspected that he had been behind many murders from the start, so that was how she tried to contact him. She left small messages in blood. "I didn't go to sleep." "I'm as awake as ever." "You're always going to be beautiful." When Jeff finally tracked her down, she stayed in Slender Mansion. For a day. She couldn't handle it, so she returned to her old life._

_Ben, however, had befriended her quickly. He missed her dearly, but knew that she would be better off farther away. He secretly wished that his best friend would come back._

_Shale loved fighting. But when she killed, it was a whole new kind of rush. She especially liked waking them up or sneaking up on them so that they would fight back. But she still had morals. Her specialty was people who abused or killed children. She had a special message for them. "See you in hell, sweetie". The mortals began to call her "Blade". Though she thought this lacked imagination, and could never figure out exactly why the nickname arose, she accepted it._

_Blade loved life._

* * *

Ben stormed out of the room, leaving Jeff sitting on the ground alone. "What was that about?" Sally asked, sitting beside Jeff. Her teddy bear was safely in her arms, and the Tails Doll plopped down beside her.

"I'm not really sure. A lot of things, I guess." Jeff pushed his dog off him. "Down, Smile," he scolded as the dog tried to climb in his lap again. Tails stood up and kicked Smile, making the dog yelp. He quickly scurried out of the room, and Tails bowed triumphantly. "That wasn't nice," Jeff muttered.

"I'm- I'm- I'm sorry, man," Ben muttered, sitting on the other side of Jeff. "That was too far. I shouldn't have said anything about your sister."

"Damn right," Jeff mumbled.

"We cool?" Ben put out his fist.

"Yeah, we're cool," Jeff pounded his fist. "I miss her too. I wish she would come home."

"It was really hard for her. First when your parents... Passed. She was put into foster care. She killed her foster father, and the next day was brought here. That's a lot to take in. I'm not surprised she ran away that night."

"She could've told me. I know it must've been hard, and I know she was traumatized when she killed him, but she didn't need to run away. I hope she's okay."

"Same here."

"Slendy wants you!" Masky called into the room as he passed.

"Whatever!" Jeff called back. "Let's go, bro," he said to Ben. They stood up and headed down the stairs into the living room. Slenderman was sitting in a recliner, a book in his hands. How he managed it without eyes, the world would never know.

"You wanted us?" Ben asked, leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed.

"Yes," Slenderman said. "I did. I'm sure you've heard of this girl... Blade."

"Yeah. Hasn't everyone? The girl who kills people who abuse or kill their children. 'See you in hell, sweetie.'" Jeff muttered.

"I want you to find her, and bring her here. You have two days," Slenderman instructed.

"Aye, aye, Slendy."

* * *

Blade shoved the woman against the wall, digging the knife into her throat. "You enjoy beating your kids, do you? Well I'm going to teach you a lesson. And you won't forget it," she spoke.

"It's you! You're the one they all talk about! Blade! But you're not real!" The woman cried, disbelieving.

"Let me know how real me slashing your throat is."

"No! No! I didn't abuse my kids!"

"It's too late. I saw it all. You can't lie to me."

"No! No! Please!" The woman began sobbing.

"See you in hell, sweetie," Blade ran the knife across the woman's throat, letting her crumple to the ground. "Pathetic."

"Slendy sent the boys after you," a voice came from the shadows.

Blade's lips perked up in a smirk. "I was wondering when you'd join me, Jane."

"I'm being serious, Blade. Slenderman sent Ben and Jeff after you. He wants to bring you back."

"So I'll lay low for a few days. It's worked before."

"We both know you won't be able to lay low for long. He's giving them two days. But after that, he's giving Masky and Hoody a week. There's no way you'll be able to last that long."

"I don't have to. I just have to be smart. I'll lay low while Ben and Jeff are on the job, and afterwards I'll just be smarter about it. Maybe leave town for awhile."

"I don't think that'll work this time. Slendy's really serious about bringing you back."

"He's always really serious about bringing me back. I didn't want to go there in the first place, and I don't want to go back."

"Shale," Jane said seriously. "Maybe it's time to go home."

"That's not my home."

"It's your brothers home. And it will always be yours as long as he's there. If that's not your home, what is?"

Shale took a deep breath. "I don't have a home. And I'm happy with that."

"Don't you miss your brother? Don't you miss Ben, your best friend? Don't you miss having a warm bed, three full meals a day, and a place to stay in between?"

"Don't do this to me, Jane."

"It's time to come home."

"Just leave! I'm happy, okay? So just leave me alone! And tell Slenderman to stop trying to find me!"

"Fine!" Jane stalked away, her shoes clicking in the dark alley.

She sighed. She could still feel the presence in the area. She knew _exactly_ who it was. "You can come out," Shale said softly.

"How are ya doing, Pebbles?" Ben said, walking into the light and leaning against the brick of a building, arms crossed.

"I told you and Jeff a long time ago to stop calling me Pebbles," she said crossly, but she couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips.

"It's better than Rocks." Ben smirked at the memory of when Jeff had tried to call her "Rocks". He got a face-full of them for that.

"It's not my fault my parents name me after a stone."

"I think it's cute. Reminds me of the Flinstones."

"But I'm not red headed. And I don't have a bone in my hair. And I'm not a caveman."

"That's a matter of opinion."

Shale's mouth dropped. "You're so mean!" She cried, pouting.

"I missed you Pebbles," Ben murmured, wrapping his arms tightly around Shale. She returned the hug, sobbing into his shirt. "Is it time to come home?"

* * *

Jeff walked along the sidewalk, hands in his pockets. He and Ben had split up to try and search for Blade. He stopped dead in his tracks. His head craning towards the sky trying to find the source of the sound. "I'm going insane," he said to himself.

"You've got that right, little brother," Shale said, hopping down to the sidewalk next to him. "How've ya been, Jeff?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jeff said sarcastically.

"I would, you're my little brother."

"Don't point it out."

Shale took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "I'm ready to come home."


	2. Chapter 2 - Insanity

_****__A/N: So... Yeah. I decided I'd update it, just to see what you all think. Please leave me a review. I'll admit this isn't the best chapter. Or story. This is currently un-betaed (please let me know if you have someone you'd like to recommend, I'm begging you!) so all mistakes are mine - apologies in advance. _

_Chapter 2_

_Insanity_

"So, Pebbles, you're Blade, huh?" Jeff asked.

"I guess. These idiot mortals one day decided that they should call me Blade because that's all I ever use. They have no imagination," Shale explained.

"I like it. It suits you," Ben decided.

"Yeah, but that's just because you're a suck up," Jeff pointed out. Shale covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter and hide her smile.

"Wanna go? I'll kick your ass," Ben challenged.

"Just wait until you go to sleep."

"You shouldn't have done that."

"See you in hell, sweetie," Shale piped in. Jeff looked up at her oddly and Ben snickered. "What?" She said innocently. "I thought we were comparing catchphrases."

"It's alright. We're all special, Pebbles," Jeff said, making fun of her.

"But not all of us can be as special as you!" She giggled cheerfully.

"I missed ya, Pebbles," Ben said, draping an arm over her shoulders. "Now we can stop trying to find you."

"You were trying to find me? What a coincidence! I was trying to avoid you!" She said cheerfully. "I guess I didn't do a very good job!"

"Hey, Pebbles," he circled his arm around hers. "We're..."

They took off skipping and singing. "Off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz! We hear he is a wiz of a wiz if ever a wiz there was! If ever, oh ever a wiz there was, the wizard of Oz is one because, because, because, because...! BECAUSE OF THE WONDERFUL THINGS HE DOES!"

"You idiots!" Jeff called, laughing. Shale turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. "You never did grow up, did ya?"

"Nope!" She stated, popping the P.

"We're off to see the wizard! THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ!" Ben finished, picking her up and spinning her in a circle.

"Stop! You're gonna make me puke on you!" She cried, laughing her head off. Ben developed a look of disgust and dropped her straight onto the cement. But she kept on laughing. "I was kidding, you retard! I can't believe you just dropped me on the ground!"

"Are you trying to kill my sister?" Jeff cried. "Because that was a terrible attempt!"

"Oh, yeah, you're the greatest brother on the planet!" Shale called, clutching her side from laughing too hard.

"C'mon, Pebbles!" Ben chuckled. "Let's get you up. We've gotta get home."

She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling and her face pouting. "Carry me?" She stretched her arms towards him.

"Just this once," he smiled, picked her up bridal-style and she latched her arms around his neck, snuggling into his chest. "What were you doing with Jane earlier?" He asked suddenly as they walked along.

"You. Were. With. Jane?" Jeff asked slowly, his mouth agape.

"We were discussing you guys, actually. And yes, I was with Jane. She's pretty cool when you're not trying to burn her alive," Shale explained, glaring at her brother.

"I just wanted to make her pretty like me," he muttered.

"Jeffy, I hate to burst your bubble, but you're not pretty. You're freaking terrifying. In fact, you used to make me want to run screaming for my mommy. Jane actually liked you before you went insane. I did too."

He just stared at her, disbelieving. "You don't like me anymore? I didn't mean to go insane," he mumbled, looking at the ground.

"I love you, Jeffy, you're my little bro. But it was really hard to watch you do what you did. And everyday I see you is a reminder of that dreadful night. I used to wake up screaming, having a nightmare about you killing me, and ask myself why you didn't. Why didn't you? You killed Liu."

"I didn't kill you because when I went insane that night, you're the only one who said that I looked pretty."

"What I said was, 'you'll always be my pretty little brother, and I'll love you no matter what.' I didn't say you looked pretty, because you don't. Beauty is only skin deep. It's the great little brother I know is inside that counts."

"I love you too, Pebbles."

"On the topic of insanity, I was planning on driving someone insane tonight, wanna help?" Ben put in.

"Not tonight. I already did my killing," Shale pointed out.

"I've got my own agenda. Pretty little girl on the 900 block that needs help sleeping," Jeff remarked.

"I guess I'm on my own. Oh, and, Jeff? Will you have Smile guard my door tonight? Sally's teddy bear has it out for me because I called him a pile of fuzz," Ben stated.

"Sure," Jeff agreed.

"What'd she name that thing? Charlie?" Shale wondered.

"No one really cares except for Sally. We just call it Sally's teddy bear, pile of fuzz, stupid toy, or whatever else comes to mind," Ben said simply. "Did you get lighter, Pebbles?" He asked randomly.

"No, you got stronger," she poked his arm where his muscles were flexed from holding her up. She giggled as he flexed more for her.

"Liking the view, Pebbles?" Jeff asked, flexing his own muscle to mock Ben.

"Not yours," she stated, snuggling closer to Bens chest. Jeff rolled his eyes, making her snicker. Ben's lips twitched at the corners.

"Don't get too close, there, bro. That's my sister," Jeff said gruffly.

"I'm older than you!" Shale complained.

"Just being a brother."

"You're being an ass."

"You're not denying that you like him."

She turned the color of a well-ripened tomato. "I do not."

"Whatever. You can't lie to me."

"I'm not lying. Who said I was lying?"

"I did. Because I can tell when you lie."

"Good for you. I ran out of gold stars, but you definitely deserve one."

"Haha very funny."

"I know I am."

"You're pretty sure of yourself, sis."

"That's the best way to be," she looked up to Ben. "Is Jack still living at the Manor?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, why?" Ben said.

Her eyes widened in fear and she pulled herself closer to Ben. "He's scary. Like, get me some new pants, scary."

Jeff and Ben stopped in there tracks and burst out laughing. "Good job, sis!" Jeff exclaimed in between bouts of laughter. Ben nearly dropped Shale on the ground. Again.

"Okay! Okay! Can we just go?" She begged.

Someone wolf whistled as Shale, Ben, and Jeff walked in. "I know I'm hot, but please stop hitting on me, Masky," Jeff asked jokingly.

"I, uh, meant that for your sister," he said huskily, walking up to Shale and holding out his hand. "Been a while, Shale. You're lookin' good," she took his hand and shook it, her cheeks flushed. "Hell, good is an understatement. You're lookin' gorgeous," he moved a bit closer. "If, uh, Benny here don't mind, I might just steal you away for awhile," he gave a small tug on her hand, pulling her forward.

"Actually, I do," Ben placed his hand on Masky's arm, warning him. Masky released Shale's hand and turned away, muttering under his breath as he walked away. "Let's get you to Slendy, Pebbles."

Ben walked toward the living room, his arm protectively wrapped around her waist, pushing her along. "I remember my way around, Ben," she assured. His grip loosened, but he didn't let go.

"Slenderman!" Ben called to the tall, lanky, faceless man sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. "You wanted Blade. You got her. And, as a bonus, she turned out to be Shale. But you knew that, didn't you?" Ben said accusingly.

"Of course I did," Slenderman answered. "But you didn't need to know. Not at the time."

"I didn't need to know? How do you justify that?"

"You're judgement would've been clouded, and you would've had a hard time finding her."

"Hard time? We've been looking for three years!"

"Calm down," Slenderman raised a hand towards Ben. "There is no need for harsh voices in this house."

"Speak for yourself," Jane said, materializing from the shadows. "I'll have plenty of harsh words with Jeffery before I kill him."

"We made an agreement. You will not touch Jeff," Shale said defensively.

"Ladies, please. No one shall be killing anyone in this house," Slenderman assured. "In fact, Jane, you should not be here. I have not called for you."

Jane threw one last glare towards Shale and Ben and stalked away, disappearing. "She needs to straighten out her priorities," Shale muttered.

"Her priorities are in line, young one. Yours, however, are not," Slenderman scolded.

"My number one priority right now is to get some sleep."

"That is where you are wrong. You're first priority is to properly introduce yourself to everyone and explain the circumstances of your return. As you know, once you leave this place, you're not supposed to come back, as young Jane has demonstrated."

"I've come back because you've asked for me. Not as Shale, but as Blade, but sadly, you get both. I've also come back because I have no home but this one. I've asked Jane to accept me as a partner, but she denied me, and I'm left with no one but my brother. And my best friend," she added softly, moving closer to Ben.

"I've accepted Blade into this home, but because you are her, you must prove your worthiness of this household as Shale."

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"Use your imagination."

"One, two, Blade is comin' for you. Three, Four, you're not gonna kill anymore. Five, six, you'd better drop those sticks. Seven, eight, sorry honey, it's too late," Shale sang as she slowly approached the man. She clutched her knife loosely in her left hand, silently walking towards him as he cowered against the dumpster, a stick in his hand, ready to defend himself. "Whatcha gonna do with that?" She teased, bending down and tracing his bottom lip with her knife. "Ya know, when you killed your first son, I was almost proud of you, because he was a prick. But when you killed your daughter, sweet, innocent, helpless little Bonnie, that was it. Now, I'm going to have to kill you," she slit his cheek open, and he cried in pain. "Now, now, I can't let you going around killing little children. That would be wrong," she said in innocently.

"Do you wanna know what's wrong?" He spat, blood hitting her face. She winced, her jaw set. "Torturing people, no matter what they've done," he spit a wad of blood at her. She wiped her cheek clean.

"Well, that was rude. And, in my book, you're not a person," she whispered the last part in his ear. Reaching down, she stabbed the knife into his stomach, making him cry in pain.

"You're Blade. This isn't what you do. One clean slit across the throat. You don't mess with your victims," he choked out.

"Even I have something to prove. See you in hell, sweetie," she whispered. She ran the knife quickly across his neck, spattering the nearby wall with dark red blood.

Shale tore a piece of fabric from the man's shirt and wiped her face clean. She took a deep breath and stood up, turning to meet Ben's disapproving eyes. "Are you stalking me now?" She sneered.

"Didn't your mama teach you not to play with your food?" He asked jokingly, the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile.

"I don't plan on eating him. But I can bring his kidney back for Jack."

"You should've seen how happy Jack was when I told him you were back."

"You told him? No! God, he's so creepy!"

"I'm kidding," Ben chuckled. "C'mon. Lets go home."

Shale smiled up at him. He rolled his eyes and picked her up, carrying her back to the Manor.

"A hack war? Are you kidding me?" Shale said excitedly.

"Yes. Whoever hacks the CIA mainframe first gets an entire room dedicated to hacking," Slenderman explained. "It's not like young Ben needs it, so I hope you win." The two teens took off excitedly. "Oh, and, Shale?" She turned around. "If you win, you'll have proven your worth."

"Why would you challenge me to this?" Shale asked in a jokingly dramatic voice as they made their way up to Ben's room.

"Because you need to prove your worth," he said, flashing her a sly grin.

"What'd you do?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," he said innocently. "But I do have a plan."

"A plan for what?"

"You'll see, you'll see," he draped an arm over her shoulders and pulled her up to his room.

"Jeff the Killer?" The little girl whispered. "But you're not real."

"So you've heard of me?" He chuckled evilly. "Well, I am real."

"Please don't hurt me. I didn't do anything. It was my mommy that's supposed to die. Blade's supposed to kill her."

"Why? Did she hurt you?"

"She killed my big brother."

"It's alright honey. Blade'll get her. Now just go to sleep."

"But I don't want-" her small voice was cut off. Jeff saw the gleam of the knife as it slit the girls throat. She fell back onto her bed, revealing the silhouette of a girl. A girl in a black dress.

"Hello, Jeff," Jane whispered. "I can't wait to kill you. But I plan to torture you first."

"You can't touch me," Jeff's lips twitched up in a sadistic smile.

Jane lifted the mask from her face. "Watch me," she murmured. She lunged for Jeff, and he easily dodged, catching Jane with his knife as he did so. She cried out in pain, and Jeff turned to see her cradling her arm, which had a deep cut running the length of it. "You win this time," she choked out. "Next time you see me, you'll be choking on your own blood, dead, before you even realized that my knife's in your back."

"I always knew you were a backstabber," he muttered.

"Backstabber? I'm out for revenge! Wouldn't you be, too, if someone did this to you?" She cried.

"I was trying to do something nice. Or at least, I thought I was."

"Well, you weren't doing something nice. You ruined my life," she stalked towards the door.

When she was on the other side, and Jeff thought she couldn't hear him, he whispered, "Thank you for trying to save my life that day."

"You've proven your worth, young one, I'm proud," Slenderman said to Shale as she stood in living room, trying to stifle her laughter. She'd hacked the CIA first. And she was so happy she was practically jumping. "Your room is the one next to Ben's, equipped with everything a hacker or gamer could possibly need."

"I taught you too well, Pebbles," Ben said. Shale turned around, grinning from ear to ear. Ben smiled too, and Shale's cheeks became red, and she turned back around.

"Thanks, Slendy," she said quickly. She turned around and hurried upstairs, past Ben's room, and threw the door open. Laughing ecstatically, she threw herself onto the bed and looked around at all the computers and games and screens that lined her room. And, in a corner, a bookshelf full of notebooks and her favorite novels.

Ben walked in and leaned against the wall, arms crossed as usual. Shale spun herself around to face him and laid on her stomach, head in her hands, feet in the air, peering up at him. He smiled softly. "You seem happy, Pebbles."

"Ya think?" She giggled. She tried to stop smiling but it didn't work.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much," he said softly.

"There's a first time for everything," she pointed to the bookshelf. "Can you hand me a pencil and that purple composition notebook?" She asked sweetly. He turned and pulled out the notebook, and grabbed a pencil from a cup full of them on top. "Thank you."

She opened the notebook to a random page and pressed the pencil to the paper. "Such the little writer. You should try keeping your notebooks in order. I've seen them. The beginning of a story in the middle, the middle of it ten pages after that, and then end on the first page, with a ton of crap in between each," Ben scolded.

"This works best for me," she said, distracted as she scribbled across the page.

"Whatcha writin', Pebbles?" He asked, laying on the bed next to her. She ignored him and continued to move the pencil across the page, leaving small, light gray marks against the white and blue lined paper.

"I'll never figure out why they line it with blue," she murmured. Ben tried to look across the page at her scribbles, but she closed the notebook, putting her pencil in it to hold her place.

"Why can't I see?" He whined.

"I don't let anyone see what I write. But I have no choice with you because you sneak in and read it anyway."

"It's not my fault you're an amazing writer. Can I please read it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"No."

"Is it about me?"

"Yes."

"Then I definitely want to read it."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top and extra sugar?"

"No."

"Will you write something for me? That I'm allowed to read?"

"Yes."

"Can I get more than a one word answer?"

"No," she looked up to him with a smile. "I'm kidding."

"Two words!" He exclaimed, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. Shale saw his lips twitch and reached over, placing her forefingers at the corners of his mouth, pulling it into a smile. She giggled and let go, and his mouth fell into a genuine smile. "I've missed you, Pebbles."

"I missed you, too," she said softly. She sat up and leaned back against the wall next to her bed. Ben sat next to her and pulled her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest with no plans of letting go.

"Please don't leave me ever again," he murmured into her hair.

"Never," she murmured, intertwining her fingers with his. He didn't pull away. She felt like she was going insane as she snuggled closer to Ben, and if this is what insanity felt like, she didn't wanna be sane.


End file.
